Safe and Sound
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Petit Harry est inquiet de devoir aller à la maison de sa Mamie et de son Papi une nuit de pleine lune. AU Slash RLSB. Traduction de Safe and Sound de Lykaios Nyx.


Petit Harry est inquiet de devoir aller à la maison de sa Mamie et de son Papi une nuit de pleine lune. [AU] Slash RLSB. Traduction de Safe and Sound de Lykaios Nyx.

Je remercie infiniment Lykaios Nyx d'avoir accepté que je traduise cette fic merveilleuse. Je vous conseille cependant, pour ceux qui maitrisent un peu l'anglais, d'aller la lire en VO car elle semble bien plus belle. Le petit Harry y est absolument charmant, avec un défaut de langage super (et super difficile rendre en français, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^).

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou les autres personnages, lieux ou tout autre chose. Merci.

Attention : LEGER SLASH

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

Sain et Sauf

« C'est juste pour cette nuit, Harry. On se retrouvera dès demain matin. Je te le promets ! » s'exclama Sirius comme il asseyait Harry sur le canapé en face de lui.

Les yeux du garçonnet de tout juste cinq ans se remplissaient de larmes, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il devait quitter sa famille.

« Mais Siri, ze ne veux pas que Remus ait mal. »

L'intonation d'Harry serra le cœur de son parrain.

« Je sais. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé. Mais il ira mieux au matin. Tu le sais. Et peut-être que nous sortirons demain. Moi, toi et lui. Alors ? »

Harry essuya sur sa manche ses lunettes éclaboussées de larmes et leva les yeux vers Sirius.

« Tu promets ? »

Il frotta son nez sur sa manche. Sirius attrapa un mouchoir et moucha le petit nez lui-même, avant de répondre.

« Oui, je le promets. Maintenant allons chercher Remus et voyons s'il peut nous aider à faire ton sac. »

**0o0o0**

« REMUS ! REMUS, T'ES OU ? »

« Je suis là, » la douce réponse venait de la chambre de Remus et Sirius.

Harry couru dans le couloir et tourna dans la chambre, Sirius le suivant de près.

« Moony, z'ai besoin d'aide ! » s'exclama Harry comme il grimpait sur le lit, pour pouvoir parler plus facilement à Remus.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Remus en posant son livre.

« Mes habits, ze dois aller cez Mamie Elenore et Papi Zohn ! »

Remus se leva, s'étirant comme un chat. Sirius se faufila derrière lui et glissa ses bras autour du mince loup-garou, ses mains pâles se posant sur sa taille. L'homme aux cheveux noirs enfouit son nez sur la nuque de l'homme aux cheveux bruns-dorés, pressant des baisers légers sur les épaules aux fines cicatrices. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, alors qu'Harry, assis sur le lit, leur souriait.

« Bien, je suppose qu'on devrait aller voir pour tes habits, non ? » lança Remus, alors Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et le suivit dans la chambre de l'enfant.

**0o0o0**

« Quelle chemise ? » demanda Sirius à son jeune filleul.

« Celle avec les gragons. »

Sirius soupira.

« Et de quels 'gragons' parles-tu ? »

Harry lança à son parrain le pire regard noir qu'il pouvait avoir, pour s'être moqué de lui. Sirius lui sourit simplement en retour.

Remus attrapa précisément la chemise dont parlait Harry.

« OUAIS ! Celle-là ! » s'exclama Harry, et il courut jusqu'à Remus pour étreindre ses longues jambes.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » s'interrogea Sirius, un peu vexé que Remus sache exactement quelle chemise prendre.

Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« La chance, sans doute. »

Le loup-garou prit un jean et le posa dans le sac pour la nuit de Harry, à côté de la chemise aux dragons. Il alla jusqu'au lit d'Harry et saisit un animal en peluche.

« Tu veux le chien ou l'ours ? »

« Le cien », répondit Harry alors qu'il montait sur son lit et attrapait un bloc de feuilles et des crayons.

« Siri, amène un slip et des chaussettes pour lui, s'il te plait. »

Sirius fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et posa les vêtements dans le sac.

Puis, quand toutes les affaires nécessaires à Harry furent regroupées, Remus quitta la chambre pour préparer un encas et Sirius sentit son cœur s'échapper pour suivre son délectable loup-garou. En atteignant la porte, il remarqua que Harry était _toujours_ assis sur son lit avec son bloc et ses crayons.

« Tu viens avec ? »

« Ze descengrai quand z'aurai fini, bientôt, » répondit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, alors qu'il tenait des crayons jaune et marron à la main.

« D'accord, sois sage et ne fais pas quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas faire. Hurle si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Ok. »

Et sur ce, Sirius descendit les escaliers. Il connaissait un jeune homme nommé Remus qui attendait dans la cuisine, alors qu'il avait besoin de...

**0o0o0**

« Ok, tu es prêt à partir ? », demanda Sirius en attrapant le sac de Harry, pendant que Remus prenait le petit manteau pour le tendre à son amant.

Harry regardait vers le bas, en traînant les pieds.

« Harry ? »

« Ouais. Ze pense que ze suis prêt, » dit l'enfant avec un soupir.

Remus s'accroupissait pour lacer les chaussures sur les pieds d'Harry quand soudain ses bras furent remplis de jeune Potter.

« Zuste, fait crès, crès attention Remus. Ze ne veux pas que tu ais mal. »

« Ohh, Loupiot ! Je suis toujours très prudent, non ? »

Harry enfouit simplement sa tête dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Remus, sans répondre.

« Non ? »

« Sii... » répondit Harry, sa voix étouffée par la peau et les vêtements.

Remus embrassa Harry sur la tête et lui donna un gros, long câlin avant de s'écarter et de finir les lacets.

« Ok Harry, viens ici et met ton manteau. »

Sirius mit le bras d'Harry dans la première manche de son manteau, puis enfila la seconde. Alors qu'il commençait à remonter la fermeture éclair, il sentit une petite main de chaque côté de son visage.

« Toi aussi ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Moi aussi quoi ? »

« Toi aussi tu feras attention. Et tu dois êcre sûr que Remus fera attention aussi. »

« Je le ferais. Je le promets. »

Harry tira la tête de Sirius vers ses lèvres, et planta un baiser rapide mais aimant sur son front.

« Remus ! »

Remus alla vers Harry, s'accroupit et le serra étroitement dans ses bras. Harry gratifia Remus du même baiser sur le front, accompagné d'un nouveau « Fait attention ».

« Ze t'aime Remmy, » murmura Harry, s'attardant dans l'étreinte.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Je te verrais demain matin. »

Alors Harry et Sirius passèrent la porte, vers la maison des Lupin.

**0o0o0**

Sirius quittait juste la maison du père et de la mère de Remus quand il sentit quelque chose s'attacher à sa jambe. Il se retourna pour trouver Harry, fermement agrippé de ses petits bras autour de sa jambe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? »

« Ze t'aime, et ze voulais te donner ça, pour Rémus et toi. »

Harry tendit à Sirius un morceau de papier plié. Sirius le déplia et regarda ce qui était dessus.

Il y avait trois bonhommes sur le papier. Deux d'entre eux avaient une grande tache sombre, noire pour faire des cheveux, l'un plus haut que l'autre, et le dernier avait une tache marron et jaune. Le plus petit aux cheveux noirs était entre les deux plus grands. Des bâtons, en guise de bras, partaient de son corps pour s'attacher à un bâton de chaque grand. Il y avait quelques griffonnages au-dessus de la scène. Quelques uns étaient lisibles et Sirius déchiffra les lettres _M_ et _A_. Un peu plus loin de ce 'mot', Sirius trouva les lettres _a, m, l_, et quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à un _e._

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Harry ? »

« C'est nous, Sirius. C'est ma famille. »

La montre de Sirius sonna, puis il revint vers Harry.

« Loupiot, je dois y aller. Mais j'aime ton dessin. Je t'aime tendrement, et Remus aussi. ET nous allons faire attention autant que nous pourrons. »

Sirius embrassa Harry au sommet de la tête, et passa la porte.

Harry resta sur le palier, Elenore derrière lui pendant que Sirius descendait le sentier gravillonné.

« Ze t'aime, Siri. »

Sirius se retourna et sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry, » cria t il avant de reprendre son chemin vers la maison et Remus.

Regardant le ciel, il nota qu'il ne restait plus que deux heures avant que la pleine lune ne se lève.

**0o0o0**

Deux grands hurlements précipitèrent Harry en position assise, alors qu'il essayait de dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Remus. Mais ils ne l'effrayèrent pas. Non, les hurlements le réconfortèrent ; ils lui disaient que Remus et Sirius faisaient attention et pensaient à lui. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, renifla son oreiller qui sentait comme Remus et un peu comme Sirius, et serra ses bras autour du chien en peluche. Doucement, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

**0o0o0**

La sonnette de la maison de Sirius et Remus carillonna alors que Remus descendait les escaliers. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bander ses plaies, certaines étaient encore visibles. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver son père debout avec un Harry Potter dans les bras. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Harry tomba presque des bras de John, en essayant de voir qui ouvrait.

« REM ! »

« 'Lut Harry, » grinça t'il, la voix rauque. « Papa. »

« Hey Remus. »

« Est-ce qu'il a été sage ? »

« Est-ce qu'il ne l'est pas toujours ? Vous avez tous les deux fait un très bon travail avec son éducation, jusque là. »

Harry était rayonnant entre Remus et John.

« Merci. »

« Ok Harry, on se dit à bientôt ? »

Harry hocha la tête et enlaça John Lupin par le cou, puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Au revoir, je t'aime Harry, et Mamie t'aime aussi. »

« Au revoir ! Je t'aime ! Dis à Mamie que je l'aime aussi ! »

John posa Harry par terre et lui prit son sac pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans la maison.

« Salut, Rem. Je t'aime aussi, tout comme ta mère. Dis à Sirius qu'elle l'aime aussi. »

« 'T'aime, » répondit Remus, la voix toujours âpre. « Dis à mère¹ que je l'aime aussi. »

Remus ferma la porte et John disparut avec un gros CRACK.

**0o0o0**

« Remus, tu saignes. »

Remus attrapa un mouchoir de la boite et le pressa sur sa joue un petit instant. Il prit ensuite Harry dans ses bras et monta lentement les escaliers.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout. »

« Siri va bien aussi ? »

« Oui. On a fait _très_ attention. On ne pouvait pas avoir des problèmes alors que tu pensais à nous, non ? »

Harry sourit avant de remuer la tête de gauche à droite, et d'étreindre étroitement Remus.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre de Remus et Sirius, et Remus laissa échapper un soupir en posant Harry sur le lit, puis s'y laissa tomber, épuisé.

Il se mit de son propre côté du lit, s'enterra sous les couvertures et se lova dans son oreiller. Il le renifla, respirant profondément pour savourer l'odeur de Sirius.

Harry était assis au pied du lit depuis un moment, étudiant la chambre. Comme il regardait la table de chevet de Remus, il remarqua un nouveau cadre. Il abritait le dessin qu'il avait donné à Sirius la veille.

Il eut un large sourire, et remonta le long de la jambe de Remus pour se glisser au milieu du lit. Il laissa tomber sa tête à la jonction des oreillers de Remus et Sirius, et se faufila sous les couvertures. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que tous les deux ne s'endorment tranquillement.

Sirius entra, de la pommade et des pansements à la main, et commença à soigner Remus. Ca n'avait pas été sa plus mauvaise nuit de pleine lune, de loin, mais ça n'avait pas été facile pour autant. Sirius cicatrisa les plaies et enduisit de crème les cicatrices pour qu'elles ne soient pas plus visibles qu'elles ne le devaient. Il embrassa légèrement les lèvres de Remus et sentit un petit baiser lui répondre.

Sirius s'éloigna pour trouver deux ambres endormies le regarder.

« Rendors toi Rem, je serais au lit dans une minute. »

Remus hocha la tête d'un air endormi et offrit un dernier baiser à Sirius avant de s'enfouir plus profondément dans son oreiller douillet. Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir, se rapprocha du côté de Remus et roula jusqu'à se retrouver face à celui de Sirius.

Sirius contourna sans bruit le lit, retira sa robe avant de soulever le coin de la couette. Gentiment, il poussa Harry sur le côté puis grimpa à sa place et recouvrit soigneusement tout le monde. Il posait sa tête sur l'oreiller quand Harry ouvrit les yeux et tira sur son bras. Il se rapprocha alors d'Harry qui à son tour se pelotonna contre sa poitrine, content d'être dans sa propre maison, avec ses deux parrains sains et saufs.

* * *

¹ en français dans le texte.

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'espère que vous aurez aimé, merci de laisser une petite review que je transmettrai à l'auteur !


End file.
